


暴雨

by Likka



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:37:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likka/pseuds/Likka
Summary: ＊一发完。我家这里连续几天暴雨，气得我写文。＊现实向。时间线随意。写时参考的是大厂中后期。





	暴雨

木子洋睡得迷迷糊糊，睁眼时窗外早已染遍夜色。

棉被摸着好像有点凉。本来体温就偏低的大猫身体蜷了蜷。又开始想那个小孩了。正值青春期，浑身热乎乎的，娇嫩又纤瘦，任由自己圈在怀里捏圆搓扁。

怎么鼻子有点酸酸的。不行，纸抽离床太远了，不能哭。

委屈，寒冷，想小弟。

 

“轰隆——”

雷声把正胡思乱想的木子洋吓得一个激灵。妈呀，李英超，快下雨了还不回来吗？你要是淋得跟个落汤鸡似的进门……你就死啦。

暴雨轰然降下的嘈杂声中，木子洋隐约听见门锁被拨动。不过几秒钟，一小团湿气已经扑到床边。

闻着味儿就知道肯定是自己小孩儿。木子洋乐得不用窜起来呵斥，反而懒懒翻个身腾出地方。

“洋哥？”

听到小孩试探唤着自己，声音没有兴奋也不沮丧。看来刚才只是普通地去练习了。暗自分析一波之后，洋哥心情大好。

“洋哥，外边下雨了，下可大了。”

“没事，窗外的暴雨阑珊，淋不湿屋内的我。”木子洋一跟小弟说话就止不住笑，“倒是你，淋着没？”

看哥哥今天挺有精神，灵超也来了劲头:“有我仨大哥罩着！外边下刀子都淋不着我~”

“给你厉害的…”一手抓着小孩又软又茸的头毛，一手拍了拍小孩手感太好的屁股。“快洗澡去吧，水开热点儿，别着凉。”

 

灵超听话地进了浴室，木子洋反而又别扭起来。小孩儿一天天的精力过剩，有时候自己累了，说不陪他了，他也不磨人，转身去找别的哥哥玩。

明明那层窗户纸已经戳破，小孩儿对他却还是如常。不管自己再怎么温柔以待，也只是三个大哥之一吗。虽然是最亲近信赖的之一吧。可是还是之一。

打小没受过亏待的木子洋在心里噘了一万遍嘴——不都说青春期谈恋爱会特别黏人吗？

 

他哪里知道，青春期的小孩还很迷信呢，捧着手机对着“金牛座很注重个人空间，即使对亲近的人也会适当保持距离”“AB型血的人对待关系略显淡漠疏离，不喜欢被侵犯人际边界”等等分析咬着嘴唇思索了很久。

 

雨落声弥漫在房间里，规律而无情。木子洋垂着眉眼，发了条朋友圈:  
“窗外的暴雨阑珊，淋不湿屋内的你。我是暴雨，你还是你。”

底下寥寥几个回复。

凡子:不是我有点转不过来呢？到底是湿了还是没湿？淋的到底是我还是你？？？

你的磊子:别进屋啊洋哥，出来蹦个暴雨迪。

弄弄:不愧是你，朋友圈配文都有一种，就，高级的感觉~

Justin:哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

老岳:怎么又胡思乱想了洋洋。我儿砸没在你边上吗？他嘛去了？

洗完澡出来的灵超扫了眼屏幕，湿着头发就往木子洋怀里钻。木子洋贪恋灵超身上冒着香气的温热，连棉被带人搂了个满怀。

“头发也不吹干，不怕睡醒头疼了？”

“我不睡，洋哥。我看你一会儿。”

洋哥终于没绷住，哼唧一声哭了出来。

也没啥，就是觉得脸上挂不住……小弟突如其来的直球，显得自己刚才特别的矫情。

灵超被牢牢圈住，也够不到纸巾，只好任木子洋把眼泪鼻涕抹了他一身。行吧，反正穿的也是洋哥的。

“你看你，李振洋！暴雨没淋湿我，倒被你哭湿了！……？？？你笑啥啊？洋哥？你有毒吧你？”

 

窗外响着声势浩大的雨。

怀里拥着让人安心的人。

木子洋决定花十分钟享受一下这个美好的夜晚，然后揪着小孩儿去吹头发，哄他睡觉然后把朋友圈删掉。

说什么窗外屋内的。

你只在我眼前心上。

———End.

好久不见。  
最近博文兄弟日渐熟练的骚操作让我不知该怎么给他写文。  
先随便写几段过日子文好了。  
更不更主要看心情。  
开不开车主要看肾。  



End file.
